


园丁与花精的童话

by Elenion



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 09:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17558060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenion/pseuds/Elenion
Summary: “如果在夜晚睡不着觉的时候，我亲爱的孩子，你可以试着去用心倾听月光和微风的声音，花儿绽放的声音，在那些很轻很轻，轻得像是灵魂同上帝呢喃倾诉的声音中间，也许你能听见园丁的耳语和花精的歌。”





	园丁与花精的童话

**Author's Note:**

> 注：这是一个关于解甲归田的战士过着老婆孩子热炕头生活的吐便当脑洞。

　　高大的园丁Aleksis和娇小的花精Sasha第一次见面是在Aleksis花园里的第一朵玫瑰快要开花时。那天金色的太阳温暖地照着小小的花园，Aleksis给他的花楸树和樱桃树浇了水，给玫瑰花摘了枯叶，然后他发现了那朵含苞欲放的花蕾。  
　　“主啊，她多美呀！”园丁欣喜地喊道，低下头去闻着玫瑰的香气，幸福地吻了一下那枚娇嫩的深红色花苞。当他正吻着它的时候，花苞忽然啪地一下子绽开了，现在他眼前的是一朵盛开的红玫瑰。  
　　哦，不对，还有点别的，红玫瑰的花芯里坐着一个小小的，像月亮一样白、星星一样闪闪发亮的花精。她的小嘴和玫瑰花一样红，眼睛像矢车菊一样蓝，垂在身后轻轻抖动的透明的翅膀在太阳底下闪烁着彩虹一样五彩斑斓的亮光。  
　　“嗨！你吵醒我了！你这傻大个儿！”花精仰起脸瞪着园丁，怒气冲冲地喊，“粗鲁的人类什么时候才能学会不要打扰花精的睡眠？”  
　　“噢，真对不起。我不知道您正在那里睡觉。”园丁说，摘下他的帽子放在胸前，深深地向玫瑰花鞠了一躬，“为了表示歉意，请来点巧克力蛋糕好吗？我刚刚烤出来的，还热乎呢。”  
　　花精鼓着脸颊想了一会儿，搧了搧翅膀，挺起胸大声宣布：“好吧，我接受你的道歉，不过我可要一块像最大的露珠那么大的甜奶油。”  
　　“您想要多少甜奶油都毫无问题，亲爱的花精。”园丁诚恳地说，在他的围裙上擦干净两只大手上的泥土，小心翼翼地让花精收拢翅膀落在他的手掌心。  
　　于是，园丁请花精分享了他亲手做的茶点——几粒巧克力蛋糕屑、一块像最大的露珠那么大的甜奶油，和同样大的一滴新鲜牛奶。从这天起，这就成了他的另一件工作，作为报答，他的花园里总是有开得最早，最美丽的玫瑰。村子里的人们纷纷称赞着了不起的园丁和他的玫瑰花，但是谁也不知道花精的秘密。  
　　到了河水冰封，大雪纷飞的冬天，园丁的小屋里仍然有一盆鲜艳的红玫瑰在盛开着。它被精心地安放在那个朝向太阳的窗台上，每天中午时分，园丁就坐在窗前的那把老楸木椅子上，捧着一本诗集一边喝茶，一边不时望一望趴在盘子沿儿上吃着蛋糕屑的花精。  
　　多数日子里，吃饱喝足的花精会飞回她的玫瑰花里去，在那里安安稳稳地躺下来睡个午觉，她用亮晶晶的透明翅膀当做被子，枕着小小的胳膊，比蜜蜂身上的绒毛还要柔软的白金色头发簇拥着和花瓣一样娇嫩的脸颊。而在花精高兴的时候，她会飞到园丁手中的诗集上来，坐在书页上，要求园丁把那些用大大的，古老的字母书写的音节悠扬的句子念给她听——当她听得睏起来的时候，就长长地打个哈欠，摇摇晃晃地飞到盘子中央，抱起一粒最大的蛋糕屑，再飞回她的玫瑰花里。  
　　当银白的月亮在云端透过窗帘的缝隙悄悄地窥看园丁的小屋，Aleksis就向他的花精道晚安，不管花精怎么抗议，他还是照例吻一下玫瑰花，然后才上床去睡觉，留下气鼓鼓的花精绷着腮帮坐在花蕊上。  
　　美丽的花精才不会告诉任何人，等到那个熊一样巨大的粗鲁园丁睡熟之后，她会悄悄地从玫瑰花里走出来，展开透明的翅膀飞到他的枕头边，在他的额上坐下来，偷偷地注视着他，然后弯下腰在那两排栗子壳色的睫毛上左右各接一个空气一样轻的吻。  
　　花精不知道的是，熊一样巨大的园丁是非常、非常聪明的，所以他一点儿也不想睁开眼睛。他只是静静地躺着，发出均匀的呼吸，在漂浮着玫瑰花香气的天鹅绒一样柔软的月光里安睡着，让美丽的花精任意地亲吻。  
　　每到冰雪融化，春天到来的时候，就会有一个好像清晨的涅瓦河上飘渺的薄雾似的歌声和着淙淙的溪水声一起在园丁的小屋和花园的荆条篱笆间流淌，那是嘴唇像玫瑰花一样鲜红的花精在歌唱。她歌声的魔力唤醒了花园里每一棵沉睡的玫瑰，还有铃兰、丁香和高大的稠李树上那些繁星般的雪白小花儿。园丁解下他的围裙，从厨房里端出散发着甜香的新鲜奶油和小黑莓，从门廊下微笑地望着搧动着透亮的翅膀沿着桦树翠绿的叶脉快乐地跳舞的花精。惟有他能听懂花精的歌唱，如果另一个人类从这里走过，他会说：“听啊，那不是百灵鸟在啼啭吗？春天真的到啦！”  
　　不知不觉中许多年过去了，无论是凛冽的北风还是严寒的霜冻都不能使小小的花园褪去它的绿色，而深深的森林中出来的野兽也在强壮勇敢的园丁和轻盈灵巧的花精面前无可奈何地退却。

　　“……不管是寒冬还是野兽，什么敌人都没有办法击毁这里幸福的宁静。园丁的花园和小屋里总是萦绕着甜甜的蛋糕香味儿和暖暖的花香，他们在香甜的空气中一起看着月亮落下，太阳升起，高大的园丁和娇小的花精就这样一起度过了一个又一个香甜的四季。故事讲完啦！亲爱的，该睡觉了。”  
　　“可我还不想睡……”男孩咕哝着朝父亲怀里拱了拱，“爸爸，我的好爸爸！再讲一个嘛！”  
　　“下一个故事要等到明天晚上才行。”阿列克谢的大手揉了揉儿子头顶的白金色鬈发，“现在是好孩子睡觉的时间，来，闭起眼睛吧。”  
　　男孩乖乖地照做了，可没一会儿又睁开眼，望着父亲，“如果我安静地闭上眼睛，也会有美丽的小花精来吻我吗？”  
　　“等你睡着了，在梦里就会知道的。”母亲带着笑意的声音在床的另一边响起来，男孩看着她白净的手给自己掖好了被角，而父亲微笑着从上方探过身去和母亲交换了一个让他觉得暖洋洋的亲吻。  
　　“那么，故事里的园丁和花精住在什么地方呢？我能到那儿去吗？”孩子的眼皮开始垂了下来，但仍不死心地追问。  
　　“他们住的地方啊……”萨莎轻轻拍着儿子，矢车菊那样蓝的双眼温柔地注视着床对面的丈夫，“我悄悄告诉你他们住在哪儿，孩子，那所小屋和花园就在地球上最广大的大陆上，最遥远的森林的一角……”  
　　“就在你阳台的花盆里，你浮动着花香的静谧甜美的睡梦里……”萨莎望着渐渐沉入梦乡的儿子，绕过床边，在那个覆盖着柔软金发的额上印下轻轻一吻。  
　　阿列克谢也吻了儿子的额头，轻手轻脚地站起来关掉了灯。  
　　“如果在夜晚睡不着觉的时候，我亲爱的孩子，你可以试着去用心倾听月光和微风的声音，花儿绽放的声音，在那些很轻很轻，轻得像是灵魂同上帝呢喃倾诉的声音中间，也许你能听见园丁的耳语和花精的歌。”

 

The End


End file.
